minecraftfandomcom-20200223-history
Desert Pyramid
Desert Temples '''(or '''Pyramids) are naturally generated structures added in the 12w21a snapshot and 0.13.0 version of MCPE, naturally found in desert biomes. Glitches have been discovered where Desert Temples spawn in NPC Villages or Jungles as well. Appearance Desert Temples are primarily built out of the three types of sandstone, sandstone stairs, and orange and blue wool. On the towers in front, the orange wool formations resemble an Egyptian symbol, the Ankh. The main room of the temple contains a blue wool block in the center, and if this block is broken, it will reveal a treasure room containing 4 chests with the treasure in them. But, directly below the location of the blue wool at the bottom of the treasure room is a pressure plate, wired to blocks of TNT under the floor. Obtaining the Treasure Because of the TNT trap in the treasure room, you will have to come up with a strategy for collecting the treasure safely. It is recommended you do not break any of the 8 sandstone blocks surrounding the blue wool block, because below them are straight drops to the bottom, which you send you to your death if you fall. Here are some ways possible to get the treasure: *You could take a water bucket with you, and place the water where the blue wool is after breaking the wool, then swim down to the treasure room and break the pressure plate. This will keep the temple intact, so you could use it as a base if you'd like. You can also choose the leave the pressure plate there, so an unsuspecting player will go in the Desert Temple, stand on the pressure plate, and die in multiplayer. *You could tunnel the way down on the sides, either by making a straight tunnel down, or by making a staircase down. If you make a straight tunnel down, remember, you'll need to have something to help you back to the main room. *You could drop sand blocks into the corner of the room, then jump on them to break your fall. Once you are on the sand blocks, you can break the pressure plate and grab the treasure. Just stack up sand blocks while you're on them to get out. Treasure Treasure chests could contain: *Diamonds *Horse Armor (iron, gold, or diamond) *Bones *Rotten Flesh *Gold Ingots *Iron Ingots *Enchanted Book *Emeralds Bugs *The main floor of the Desert Temples are not generated symmetrically, because the left wall is closer to the center of the temple than the right wall is. *Due to there being no light in the treasure room, mobs are able to spawn inside and hit the pressure plate before players are able to reach the temples, completely destroying the room and treasure. There are also small rooms on the main floor that mobs spawn in. *As mentioned above, it is possible for Desert Temples to spawn in jungles. This glitch was first noticed in snapshot 12w22a. Trivia *Parts of the desert temple can be completely submerged in sand, including the entire temple itself. *In one stage in Infdev, debug pyramids completely built out of bricks could sometimes spawn. *The orange letters found resamble anceint Egyptian symbol for life, an Ankh or a Tyet. *Sometimes, Desert Temples can spawn inside a desert village and cut off some of the buildings, or vice versa. *The entrance to a Desert Temple may spawn in an inaccesible location, requiring the player to use a block to create a way up. *A Desert Temple may have two entrances when it spawns. *Desert temples have a chance of containing valuable ores, potentially making them one of the most valauble structures. *The treasure room is tall enough to cause the player to take fall damage, and can be entered using a hole in the floor placed next to the blue block, causing the player to land next to the pressure plate. *Desert Temples are built out of: **3,078 sandstone blocks **184 smooth sandstone blocks **39 chiseled sandstone blocks **34 orange stained clay block or on Xbox, orange wool **16 sandstone stairs **9 TNT blocks **4 chests **2 sandstone slabs **1 stone pressure plate **1 blue stained clay block or on Xbox, 1 blue wool Gallery Desert Temple/Gallery Category:Generated Structures Category:Naturally Generated Structures Category:Environment Category:Gameplay Category:Temples